Storybrooke, Maine
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: "On it's 18th birthday, the child will return, and the final battle will begin!" What if that were Rumpel's prediction? What if August and Emma crossed paths when she was 18? What if Emma got the opportunity to keep her baby? (Pre-show.Drama/Romance/Family/Hurst/Comfort/Adven ture)
1. Superpower

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter One: Superpower**

Everyday Emma picked up the keychain and starred at the little silver swan. Months ago, when she spotted the pendant in the convenience store, she liked it. It was a symbol of her last name, kind of a part of who she was.

After a few minutes of twirling the pendant around and studying the tiny bird, Emma's frustration would build and she'd throw the keychain across the room. Today was no different.

"I hope you rot in hell," Emma murmured in anger after the pendant hit the opposite wall and clattered to the floor.

"Swan?"

Without a word, Emma slid from the bed and got to her feet. She didn't make eye contact with the officer as she walked to the door. It was lunchtime.

"Get your things," the officer said. .

Emma looked up in question.

"You're leaving."

Emma barely spoke a word during the four months she'd been in prison. This was one of the very few occasions words left her lips.

"What?"

"Your bail's been paid," the officer droned.

Emma's brows knit in confusion. "But-"

"Most people wouldn't argue the chance the leave jail."

Emma gave the slightest nod while turning to her cell. She looked around. Nothing was hers to claim… except the keychain.

Without much thought, Emma walked to the far corner of the room where the chain landed. She put her hand on the small bulge of her tummy and she bent to pick up the pendant. She then walked to the open door.

"That all?"

Emma nodded.

With that, the officer took Emma's arm and led her to the front office.

"You're paper work is done. You're free to go."

Emma nodded as the officer walked away. She lifted the chain in the air. All she had to her name was a car key and a swan pendant.

"You ready?"

Emma spun around at the gruff voice. A tall man with brown hair, blue eyes and a black leather jacket was approaching.

"Do I know you?"

"You did… for a short time."

"Who-"

"I bailed you out. Ready to go?"

"Who the hell are you? Why did you bail me out?"

"Let's just say you and I have something in common."

"What does-"

The man sighed and said, "you've got two options. You can get either get in that little yellow bug and drive around aimlessly until nightfall, crash in your car and repeat for days and weeks and months and maybe even years, or you can come with me. I get you're confused and weary but I won't hurt you, Emma, not like Neal did."

Emma's brows furrowed, her eyes narrowing in anger. "My life is none of your damn business. I don't know who you are or how you knew Neal, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What about your baby? Do you want it to be born in the backseat of the car?"

After a moment of Emma's silence, the man continued. "You can trust me. I want to take you somewhere safe. I'm trying to help you… I wouldn't have paid thousands of dollars to get you out of jail if I didn't have good intentions."

Emma looked into his eyes. She examined his facial expression… he was telling the truth.

"If you makes you feel more comfortable, we can take your car."

A minute passed and Emma nodded a bit. The man smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

_To Be Continued…_

**Thoughts? Please leave 'em before you go!**


	2. New Path

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Two: New Path**

Storybrooke wasn't on any maps or navigation system. August found the town by chance, many years ago, when he first started searching for Emma. Something pulled him there, an unseen force. He rode his bike up to the town line and froze. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face everyone, especially his father. As a boy, he was given a very important task; take care of Emma, keep her safe, lead the savior towards the right path… but instead he left her alone.

Now, finally, he was ready to do the right thing.

August had been driving for hours when he realized he hadn't made a stop. He peaked over at Emma and found her staring straight ahead.

"Are you hungry?"

She hadn't eaten since breakfast; it was now early evening, but despite the time gap, Emma shook her head. Wherever Storybrooke was, she just wanted to get there.

"Do you have to, uh… go to the bathroom or anything?"

Again, Emma shook her head.

"We'll be there soon," he promised.

And that was all the conversation they shared. A few hours later, with the bug's headlight's shinning bright, they drove into Storybrooke.

"Do you live here?"

"No," August said as the bug inched along the quiet block.

"Do you know someone here?"

"You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

August didn't answer. He focused on his surroundings. Where to go? Would anyone remember? The curse was designed to make that impossible. The Queen cast the spell; she would know everything. But that wouldn't be helpful. August needed to find someone else, someone with power and enough of it that they may have retained their memories.

"Where are we going?" Emma demanded impatiently, interrupting the man's thoughts.

"A place to crash."

"Wait, a hotel?"

He nodded.

"I could have done that on my own."

"You're broke, remember?"

Emma sighed.

August put his worrisome thoughts on the back burner and directed his attention on finding an Inn. Luckily, another minute of driving and they stumbled into the heart of town where he spotted 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast.' He eased the bug to the street and Emma was quick to get out.

"I'll pay you back for tonight."

"No need."

"I'm not a charity case," she spat angrily.

"Never said you were," August said while leading the way.

"What happens tomorrow?"

August turned and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You need a place to live, don't you?"

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm sorry I'm not accustomed to strange men taking me to strange places. Despite what you might think by looking at me, I'm not a whore."

"I'm not a strange man, and I don't think that."

"You are to me."

August sighed. He had to give her something or he she'd bolt. "I told you, we knew each other for a short time."

"Really?" Emma challenged.

"I was in the orphanage with you when you were a baby."

"How did you know I was in an orphanage?"

"Like I said, I was there."

"Okay," Emma played along. "Let's say you were there; why find me now? Why pay my bail?"

"Does that matter? You're having a kid; you need a place to stay. Aren't you sick of being on the run?"

"What are you, a stalker?"

"I'm trying to help you," he said desperately.

He wasn't messing with her. Emma could tell he was genuinely trying to help… but why?

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

Emma's stomach growled at the mention of food. She couldn't deny her hunger any longer. So she followed the man inside.

"I never caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

"I don't eat with guys who won't tell me their name. Weeds out the ones who keep secrets or store body parts in the freezer."

"I don't store body parts in the freezer."

"So you keep secrets?"

"It's August. August. W Booth."

"Really? With the middle initial?"

"W stands for Wayne."

Emma rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"There goes your reason for not meeting me here for breakfast in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as he stood.

"Bed. Tired from all that driving," he said while dropping money on the table. "Come to the Inn when you're done. It's next door. I'll have them hold your room key."

Emma nodded.

"Goodnight," August said before leaving.

"Night," Emma murmured in return. She then looked down at the money he left. She could easily get a cab out of town. August wouldn't know 'till morning and by then she'd be long gone… but where to go? She spent her whole life wondering where to go next.

Her stomach growled, bringing her back to the present. She sighed. She'd been used to ignoring the hunger pains. There'd been many times when she went without steady meals. But then she thought of the growing baby in her tummy.

"What can I get you?" a perky waitress with red streaks in her brown hair asked.

Emma looked to the money in her hand. How far could the cash take her? How long would she have to wait until she could feed her growing baby again?

"You need a minute?"

The blond sighed in relent. She wasn't going anywhere. "Burger and fries. And water."

"Got it," the girl confirmed with a smile.

Emma frowned while sinking into her chair.

XOX

August spent most of her life suppressing his former self. But tonight he made himself think about his old land. He was only a boy, but he sat in on many council meetings with his father. He heard plenty of talk. Thinking about it now, he realized there was someone even more powerful than the queen. Someone who many feared. Someone who might remember.

"Rumpelstiltskin," August murmured.

_To Be Continued…_

**I'd love to know what you think before you go!" **


	3. Just As Bad

Thank you all so much for the support! So glad you're loving the story so far! I promise not to disappoint!

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Three: Just As Bad**

Emma woke up feeling queasy. The 'morning sickness' had come and gone- or so she thought. She emerged from the bathroom with a sour face while downing a glass of tap water to rid the horrid after taste from her mouth. No such luck. Before she could go brush her teeth, there was a knock on the door. It was August.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"Breakfast."

Emma shook her head.

August frowned at the look on her face.

"Food is the last thing I want right now. You go ahead."

"I'll grab something to go. How 'bout we, uh… go sight seeing."

"I'll pass. I plan on doing nothing but sleeping this away," she said with a frown while her hand rest on her belly.

August wanted to argue, but then he thought better of it. He could do some research on his own. In fact it was probably better that way. No questions.

"I'll bring you back something to eat, incase you're feeling better later."

"Thanks," Emma murmured.

August nodded. He turned to leave but only took a few steps before her voice stopped him.

"When are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

"You think there's some special reason?"

"I don't know. Is there?" Emma challenged.

"Nothing that I can think of," he answered with a shrug. "Have a good nap," he wished before bolting down the hall.

Emma didn't have the energy to go after him. So closed the door and fell into bed.

XOX

First thing August wanted to do was find a place to live. His room at Granny's was cheap. He had enough to crash there for a while. But he wanted some place more permanent for Emma. Getting her settled, that was the first step.

August spotted a newsstand a few blocks from the Inn. On the way, a dalmatian cut loose from it's owner and ran up to his feet.

"Sorry," the man apologized while taking the dog's leash. "Pongo means no harm. He likes people."

"Don't worry about it," August brushed off.

The man smiled in thanks. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Archie. Pleasure to meet you."

"August. And likewise."

The two shook hands.

"So where are you-"

Before Archie could finish, a loud bell ran through the streets, surprising him.

"Well, look at that. That old clock tower hasn't moved in… well, for as long as I can remember."

August looked at the giant clock to find the hands moving steadily. _"Time's moving forward," _he thought. Even Emma's presence in Storybrooke, it was weakening the curse.

"Dr. Hopper, I hope you're carrying what's necessary to clean up after the mess your dog will surely leave."

Archie turned to find Regina approaching.

"Yes, of course. Did you hear the bells? The clock tower is working."

"Yes, I know," Regina murmured with narrowed eyes on the clock.

"August, this is Regina Mills, the local Mayor."

_"Regina?"_ August questioned in his mind. That was the Queen's name. He'd never seen the woman up close, but it makes perfect sense. Of course she would grant herself ruler of the town.

"You're not a resident here," the Mayor said.

"Nope."

"We don't get too many visitors," Regina said carefully. "I wonder what you could be doing in our little hamlet," she finished with a forced smile.

"I'm a writer. Needed some place new. Hoping to find some inspiration."

"Well, there's nothing unique about Storybrooke. I suggest you find a place with more excitement."

August shrugged while slipping his hands into his pockets. "I kind of like it here."

"Really?" Regina questioned. "Well, I'm sure you'll soon grow bored. There isn't much stimulation in our quiet town. Isn't that right, Dr. Hopper?"

August looked at the man's face. He held a blank expression while nodding.

"Gentlemen," Regina droned before turning away.

With the mayor gone from earshot, Archie turned to August and said, "don't mind her. She's like that with everyone."

"How long has she been Mayor?" he asked curiously.

Archie's brows knit in thought. "As long as I can remember."

August nodded. That was the same answer he gave about the clock tower.

"So, you're a doctor?"

"Psychiatrist," the man said proudly.

Going ahead with his experiment, August said, "mind me asking where you went to school? I took some psych classes. It's an interesting field."

"That it is," Archie agreed. "I attended… well, this is embarrassing. I've got that diploma lying somewhere in my office. I must be getting old," he joked. "The name of the institute has slipped my mind."

_"Screwed up memories,"_ August realized.

Just as he feared, the curse seemed just as powerful as, many moons ago, Rumpelstiltskin predicted it would be.

_To Be Continued…_

**Thoughts? Please leave 'em before you go! **


	4. The Strangest Feeling

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter Four: The Strangest Feeling**

August searched high and low; no vacancies. Even to put Emma in a place nearby wasn't an option. One part of town was surrounded by water while a city wasn't for a few miles across the parkway.

Sighing in frustration, August balled up the paper and tossed it to the garbage. He decided to get something to eat. He hadn't had breakfast yet. So he doubled back to Granny's with plans to take Emma around town later. He had no clue if it would work, but having her familiarize herself with the town, get a good look at everything, meet some people, he hoped it would trigger something. He hoped it would pull her in. After all, her family was nearby. Meeting them, would it do something to Emma? Would the interaction weaken the curse further? August didn't know, but he was going to try.

XOX

After eating, August realized Emma didn't have anything with her. He figured she would want some clean clothes so he ventured back into town and found a small clothing shop. Immediately upon walking inside, he found he was in over his head. He had no clue what to buy. He didn't know her size or anything she liked. Then there was the issue of underwear… that wouldn't happen.

Just as quickly as August went into the store, he left. He checked his watch. It had been a few hours. He thought maybe Emma was feeling better. He would take her out and get her what she needed.

XOX

August climbed the stairs to the second floor of the Inn. He knocked on Emma's door but there was no answer. When he peaked inside, he saw the bed was empty. With furrowed brows, August walked inside while calling her name, but nothing. Then he spotted a note on the desk.

_Thanks for everything. I'll pay you back. _

August cursed in frustration.

Meanwhile, Emma was at the drugstore. She was hungry. She just needed something for the road, but she had no cash.

Emma bit her lip while wondering down an aisle. She did her best to discretely scan her surroundings. She didn't notice any security cams. Good. Now where to hide the food? The act worked out better with a partner. Someone distracts while the other makes the move. But Emma's last partner ditched her. She grew angry at the thought of him and quickly banished him from her mind.

"I can do this," Emma murmured. "Alone."

XOX

Sheriff Graham had just finished a safety seminar at the elementary school. He was walking down the hall with Mary Margaret when he got the call.

"Is it an emergency? Is someone hurt?" Mary Margaret asked.

After a sip of coffee, Graham said, "shoplifting at the drugstore."

"Shoplifting?" Mary Margaret questioned in surprise. "It wasn't Leroy, was it?" the grouchy man had always caused trouble but never for stealing. Usually just for being in a drunken stupor in the middle of the town.

"New girl. She was trying to steal some food. Young. Pregnant. She didn't put a fight when she got caught."

"Pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked with a concerned frown.

Graham nodded. "I've gotta get down there."

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

Shrugging, Graham said, "sure."

XOX

When Graham arrived on the scene, he found the store owner standing over a blond girl who was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I got it from here."

The man nodded and went back behind the counter while sneezing a few times.

Graham looked to the girl. She looked to be 18 or 19 or maybe 20. Not much younger than himself being 25. She was a stranger. He'd never seen her around before.

Graham opened his mouth to say something to her, but Mary Margaret stopped him. She pulled him aside and said, "Can I talk to her?"

"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, I have to take her in."

"Please?" she asked. "Just a minute."

Graham looked to the blond. She starred at the floor, her face blank. Then he spotted her bulging belly and sighed. He looked to Mary Margaret and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret whispered.

With a small smile, Graham nodded while taking a few steps back to give them privacy.

Mary Margaret approached the new girl with a gentle smile. "Hi."

Emma looked up with brows knit in confusion. "You're the sheriff?"

"Oh no, I'm a teacher a the elementary school."

That just threw Emma further. "He called you? Shouldn't the cops be here?"

"You don't live in town."

"Nope."

"Do, you, um… have a place to go?"

"Depends on who you ask," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I put the stuff back. I'm just trying to leave town."

"What's your name?"

"Emma," she said while getting to her feet.

"Emma… I've always loved that name," Mary Margaret murmured thoughtfully.

"The only thing my parents could bother to give me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nevermind," Emma brushed off. She turned to face Mary Margaret and spotted a man wearing a badge. "Here to arrest me?"

"Afraid so."

"No, don't!" Mary Margaret protested while rushing to Graham and pulling him aside. "She's just hungry. Look at her. She didn't mean any harm. Don't book her. I'll buy what she wanted. Please just let her go. She's leaving town."

"You're putting me in a tight spot, Mary Margaret."

"Please," she begged. "It's the right thing to do and we both know it."

"Just this once."

"Just this once," she agreed. "Thank you," she cheered excitedly while running up to the counter.

"What does she owe?"

"Five seventy five," the man said between a sneeze.

"Here," Mary Margaret offered with a smile while handing him a few bills.

Receiving the money, the owner handed the candy bars to Mary Margaret who gave the bag to Emma.

"Oh, no," Emma refused. "I feel pathetic enough. I'm just going to go."

Emma started for the door, but Mary Margaret was quick to follow.

"But where will you go? Do you have someplace to live?"

"Nope."

"Family to stay with? Or friends?"

"Would need one or the other for that."

"You don't have-"

Emma stopped sharply. She looked to Mary Margaret and said, "I appreciate what you did back there. I really do. But you don't even know me. Why does it matter to you where I'm going?"

After a moment of thought, Mary Margaret said, "I don't know."

Emma sighed. "If you could just point me in the direction of the nearest bus stop, I'll be going."

"Buses don't go out of town."

"You're kidding."

Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Great."

Quickly, Mary Margaret thought of something. "I'm starving. There's a diner a few blocks away. Have lunch with me? Please. My treat."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because… I'm worried about you," she said honestly.

"You don't even know me."

"I know and it's the strangest thing, but I have this feeling like we've met before and I know we haven't but I want to help you."

The woman looked in distress. Emma couldn't quite place it, but she looked genuinely worried. This person Emma just met seemed to care about what would happen to her.

"I guess I could eat," Emma muttered.

"Good," Mary Margaret started with a bright smile. "Let's go."

_To Be Continued…_

**Thoughts? :D**


	5. Good Talk

**Thanks everyone, for all the positive feedback! There was a question about the timeline of this matching the show. Everything that happened to Emma in the show up until she went to jail happened the same way in this story. Hope that clears things up! **

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Five: Good Talk**

Mary Margaret led Emma to her favorite table. She liked to sit in the middle of the room. She could see everything going on. She liked to people watch.

"This okay?" Mary Margaret asked while taking a seat.

Emma nodded. As soon as she sat down, a waitress came up beside her, the same woman from last night.

"Hey, Mary Margaret," the waitress greeted through a big smile. "Usual?"

Mary Margaret nodded and said, "Ruby, have you met Emma?"

"Yeah, think so. You were here with that cute guy last night. He's looking for you, by the way."

"Of course he is," Emma grumbled.

"Someone's looking for you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I should go," Emma said urgently.

As soon as Emma stood, August came rushing through the room.

"Thought you'd be long gone by now," he said carefully.

"Yeah, well, I have to feed my growing seed."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret questioned while getting to her feet.

August looked to the voice… that face… the hair was different, but it was Snow White.

Emma turned to Mary Margaret and said, "thank you for your generosity. The candy is fine." She spun to August. "I don't know what the hell your deal is. I can't figure you out. Just… leave me alone."

"Emma-"

"No one does something for nothing. I don't know why you bailed me out. I don't know why you brought me here. I don't even know who you are and frankly, I don't care. I'm going. Don't follow me."

With that, Emma marched from the diner. August sighed as he fell into a chair.

Mary Margaret didn't hesitate. She didn't think about it. She went after Emma.

"Wait!"

Emma stopped. She closed her eyes and took a breath of air. She then turned around to find Mary Margaret rushing towards her.

"I know this isn't any of my business, but you were in jail?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, but her face held weariness.

"I didn't kill anyone or anything."

"I'm not assuming anything."

"I really have to go."

"But where?" Mary Margaret demanded frantically.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here."

"I get it, but… come back to my place with me. Whoever that guy back there is, he won't find you. I'll make us something to eat. Please. I don't want you to go on an empty stomach."

"Hasn't been empty for a while now," Emma murmured with a frown as she looked down at the small curve of her belly.

Mary Margaret smiled.

XOX

While walking through the apartment, Mary Margaret said, "how does grilled cheese sound?"

"Great."

"It'll just be a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks," Emma said while wondering to a small table in the center of the room and pulling out a chair.

"So where are you from?"

There were a few answers Emma could choose from. She decided to go with Arizona, that being the last place she was at.

"And that man…"

"I don't know who he is… It's complicated, I guess."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm prying."

"It's fine," Emma brushed off.

"This may be a little crazy. I mean we just met and all, but… well, I hate to think you don't have a place to sleep tonight. I do have a spare room."

"Oh, wow, thank you, but no… I'm not really the roommate type. I do better on my own. Learned that the hard way."

Mary Margaret nodded while moving about the kitchen.

"Had enough of that while bouncing from one crappy house to the next. Never got my own room. Not once."

"You were in foster care?"

"I wouldn't use that word to describe the foster system, but yeah."

Mary Margaret frowned.

"Please, no, not the pity look. It's fine. I'm 18. I've been out for two years. I'm over it. New subject, please."

"Okay," Mary Margaret agreed. "So, um, how far along are you?"

"Almost five months."

"Excited?"

"Terrified."

Mary Margaret smiled while putting American cheese slices over the grilling toast.

"But happy underneath that? Even just a little?" she tried to entice.

Emma shook her head while looking to her tummy and smoothing her hand around the bump. "I'm not keeping it. That was the plan from the start. I mean I didn't really have a choice, but it's the right thing to do… I'm not parent material… I'm going to give this kid its best chance."

"You don't think it's best chance is with you?"

"I'm screwed up. In more ways than one… trust me, the kid wouldn't turn out well if it stays with me."

"Are you sure you've thought it through?" Mary Margaret pressed. "Giving your baby away is what you want? You really believe it's what's best? I'm not judging, I'm just… well, it's your baby."

"It's what best," Emma argued softly.

"But is it what you want?"

Emma sighed and said, "I can't be a mom. I never had one. I don't know how to be one. There's no alternative. I'm giving it away… hey, you want a baby?" Emma joked.

Mary Margaret gave a half smile. "I hear the Mayor is looking to adopt… while she may be wealthy, and well, the mayor, she's not the warmest person is town."

Emma nodded. "I have to find someone soon. I didn't have to think about it before. It was going to be taken care of for me, but now I've gotta do it and I'm running out of time."

"If you want to stick around for a while, I can help you when I get home from school. We could call some agencies."

"Oh, um, yeah, that'd be great," Emma said in surprise. "If you're sure it's okay."

"Positive," Mary Margaret said firmly while bringing the sandwiches to the table.

"Thanks."

Mary Margaret smiled as she took a seat across from her guest.

Emma took a few bites when she noticed Mary Margaret starring at her. "Something in my teeth?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Don't mind me. I just can't shake the feeling like we know each other."

"There's something about you too."

"Really?" Mary Margaret asked hopefully.

"No, I just didn't want you to think you were going crazy."

With a smile, Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

_To Be Continued…_

**What do ya'll think? :D**


	6. Never Ending

Hey, everyone. Who else is on the east coast? Ready for this monster blizzard? I'm not. Grr!

Anyway, hope this helps brighten up the gloomy just a little bit. Enjoy!

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Six: Never Ending**

August thought, that's it. It's over. Emma wants to go and he can't make her stay. For the briefest moment, the idea to tell her the truth crossed his mind, but just as quickly as it came, the thought vanished. Telling her would drive her further away. She would think he's insane. Then she'd run, as fast and as far as she could.

Sitting in the diner, August was about to flag down the waitress; he needed something strong, when he saw Emma outside. His brows furrowed in curiosity as he watched her follow Snow White across the street. He jumped from his chair and went to the window to follow their path. They disappeared down an alley. August rushed to the diner and ran down the block just in time to see them disappear inside an apartment building.

August sighed in relief. A smile took his face.

Maybe, just maybe he could pull this off.

XOX

Lunch went by without a word. Mary Margaret fought hard to keep her curiosity at bay. She never met someone like Emma… something about her… she couldn't put her finger on it.

Emma was the first to finish eating. She felt hungry. She had to stop herself from wolfing down her food. Mary Margaret had half a sandwich left when Emma stood from her chair.

"Leaving?" Mary Margaret asked with a frown.

Emma nodded while pushing in her chair. "Time to, uh, hit the open road."

"But buses don't go out of town, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I have a car… if only I had the keys."

"Does that man have them?"

Emma nodded.

"I can call sheriff Graham. He'll get them back."

"Thanks, but that's okay. I can handle it," Emma said while heading for the door. Mary Margaret stopped her.

"Don't you wanna stick around for a while? I thought we'd make those calls when I get back from school."

"Oh, right, yeah," Emma realized. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Mary Margaret said happily. She took the rest of her sandwich and hurried around the room, collecting her things. "I'm late. My break is over. I'll be back after 3:00. Feel free to stay here while I'm gone. There's food in the fridge and the T.V is over there," she said while pointing across the room.

"I'll just… hang around until your done. Meet you here at three?"

With a frown, Mary Margaret said, "you're really more than welcome to stay."

"I should make sure my stuff is where I left it, but I appreciate the offer."

"Okay," Mary Margaret gave in. "I'll meet you here at 3:00."

XOX

Walking down the street, a puzzled frown took Emma's face when she found August leaning against the hood of her car.

"Now you're staked out at my car?"

August shook his head. He threw the key chair in the air. Emma stumbled a bit, but managed to catch it. "Is this your white flag?"

August smiled a bit. Seeing Emma with Snow White… well, they don't know who the other really is, but watching them together gave him confidence. He thought he'd try a different approach.

"I know you don't want to be here, so go."

"Just like that?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"There's no trick being played on you, Emma. I'm just trying to do right by you."

"Do right by me?"

"You need somewhere to go. I thought this would be a good place. Small, quiet… I want you to give it a chance. But you need to do what's right for you."

Emma's brows knit in thought. She looked down at the keys in her hands.

"I'll be at the Inn… you know, if you decide to stick around."

Emma nodded. With that, August made his way across the street, a smile appearing on his face as he turned.

Emma was no fool. He was trying to use reverse psychology on her… but he was right about one thing. She needed to do what was best. But not just for her. For her growing baby.

Emma shook away her daze. She went to her car. "Please still be here," she murmured while getting to the front seat. She turned to the back and was relieved to find a cardboard box on the floor, part of it tucked beneath the passenger's seat.

Emma tugged the box free and lifted it to the back seat. She felt around a file, a tin box and some knick-knacks until her fingers stumbled upon some knit material. Emma sighed as a smile took her face. She pulled a small white blanket to her chest. She unraveled the blanket to reveal purple threading that spelled her name. Emma traced the word with her index finger. She started to think about her name. Why did her parents bother to name her? She was a newborn when she was tossed to the side of the road. The questioned plagued Emma since she was old enough to know that her parents gave her away.

Emma closed her eyes. As a child, she would often get upset about it. She hadn't had an episode in years. Whenever she felt herself getting upset, she'd take a breath, close her eyes, and swallow her emotions. She'd do something else to refocus her mind.

"Something else," Emma murmured while putting the blanket back in the box. She turned back to the windshield and put her key in the ignition. After flipping through many stations for ten minutes, Emma grew frustrated.

Eventually she got out of the car. August watched the scene from the diner. He looked on as she leaned against the hood of the car. She put a hand to her stomach with a frown on her face.

August stood from his chair while throwing money down for coffee he purchased. Then he went outside. He approached Emma carefully, coming up behind her while saying, "hey," and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"I know… just thought you might want to go to the store."

Slowly, Emma turned around. She looked at him with a firm stare and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What store?" Emma murmured.

"There's a clothing place a few blocks up."

"You saying I stink?"

"No… not yet anyway."

Emma narrowed her eyes at his grin.

"What do you say?"

"Fine," she gave in. "I'll pay you back. And don't say it's not necessary. I am paying you back."

"Whatever you say," August said with a smile.

_To Be Continued…_

Thoughts? Please leave 'em before you go!


	7. One Door Closes, Another Opens

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Seven: One Door Closes, Another Opens**

After buying Emma a bag full of clothes, August led the way out of the store.

"I need a job."

"What?"

"I need a job. I need to pay you back. I need money to… live."

"A job?"

She nodded.

"A job here?"

Again, she nodded.

"So… you want to stay?" he asked carefully.

"I guess… for now, anyway."

August nodded. He would take that.

"I'm gonna look around. See if anyone' s hiring."

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay. I'll just meet up with you later."

Emma stepped off the pavement and hurried away before August could argue. But it was okay. Emma wandering around town, it could do no harm. In fact, it could do some good.

XOX

The first store Emma came up on was Mr. Gold's. The sign above the door read that he was a pawnbroker and sold antiques. With a sigh, Emma went inside.

Gold was behind the counter going through a list of tenants that still hadn't paid their rent when the bell above the door jingled. He looked up to see a young blond woman with a weary face.

"Hi."

"Hello, there," Gold greeted. "I don't believe I've seen you around town before."

"I'm new. I'm looking for a job. Are you hiring by any chance?"

"I'm afraid not," he said while using his cane to help him walk around the counter. "But you might what to try the diner. Perhaps they could use a waitress. Or maybe the elementary school. You could be a lunch monitor or an office clerk."

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Emma."

With a widening smile, Gold said, "Emma… what a lovely name."

After a brief smile, Emma excused herself.

Now wearing a big grin, Gold couldn't help but say, "sorry, your majesty."

XOX

Granny's wasn't hiring. By the time Emma reached the school, class had let out for the day. Walking the halls in search of the principal's office, she ran into Mary Margaret.

"Emma," the teacher said in surprise.

"Oh, right, you work here."

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Job hunting."

"So, you decided to stay?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Emma murmured. "For now."

"I wish I could say I know of someone hiring," Mary Margaret said while frowning.

"Yeah, no luck yet."

"You wanna take a break? We could make those calls."

Emma nodded.

XOX

After finding a very thin phonebook stashed away in the bottom on the closet, Mary Margaret looked to Emma with disappointment.

"Small."

"Yeah, I guess it's only numbers in Storybrooke," Mary Margaret murmured while flipping through it. "And we don't have any adoption agencies here."

"What about the internet? Where's your computer?"

"I don't have one."

"You don't have a computer?" Emma asked in shock.

"No," Mary Margaret started, "I guess I should get one."

"What about the library?"

"It's closed."

"What time does it open? I could go there tomorrow."

"No, I mean it's closed, closed. It's been closed for years."

"Oh," Emma realized. "Guess I'll have to ask around. Maybe someone can give me some numbers."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Good plan."

"Well, thank you anyway. It was really nice of you to offer," Emma said while standing. "I'll, um, see you around."

"Bye, Emma."

XOX

When Emma returned to the Inn she ran into the owner who was at her door, about to knock.

"Can I help you?"

Granny turned around and frowned at the woman. "I'm sorry, but… well, we have a no felons policy."

With eyes wide, Emma asked, "how did you-"

"The mayor called a little while ago. It seems a disgruntled storeowner made a complaint about you and I guess the mayor did some digging around… I'm going to have to ask for your room key back. You can take a few minutes to gather your things."

Emma unzipped her jacket pocket, handed the key over said, "no need," then left.

XOX

Emma went to her car. She got into the backseat and stretched out across the bench. She'd been having bad luck all day. Could it get any worse? Should she even be here? The urge to leave came over her when there was a knock on the window. August.

His brows were furrowed in confusion. When Emma looked up at him and put her head right back down, he opened the door.

"Something wrong?"

"She kicked me out."

"Who?"

"That old woman who owns the Inn. The mayor found out I went to jail and she kicked me out."

August kept his face neutral. He thought fast and said, "you could stay in my room. We'll sneak you up."

"Rather crash in my car."

"You can't live in your car."

"Then I'll leave town. I couldn't find any jobs anyway. Even if there are any vacancies- which judging by how weird this place is, there isn't- I can't afford anything… I should just go."

"Emma, you can't give up on things so easily."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Emma spat angrily. "You don't even know me."

August could argue. He _did_ know her. They came from the same world. He held her when she was a newborn. But saying that wouldn't do any good.

"If you still want to leave tomorrow, I won't stop you, but please, just stick around for tonight. Just one night."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Why does it matter if I stay or go? What do you care?" Emma pressed.

"I told you-"

"Made up some bull shit story about being in the same orphanage as me. Prove it," she challenged while getting to her feet. "And even if by some crazy chance you are telling the truth, why find me now? What, did you trip me on the playground? Steal my candy? Tell on me when I pulled Jimmy Higgins pants down because he chased me around the yard with a pair of scissors? What? What is it!?" Emma demanded.

August had no words. He had no clue what to say. He looked to Emma with a blank expression, his eyes wide in astonishment.

Emma slammed the car door, and stomped her way down the street.

August fought hard to keep from going after her.

XOX

Mary Margaret was seated at the kitchen table sipping coffee and making up the next day's lesson plan when there was a soft knock on the door. With curiosity, she stood from her chair and reached for the doorknob.

"Hey," Emma murmured.

"Hey," Mary Margaret returned. "You okay?"

Blinking up from the floor, Emma met her eyes and said, "is that spare room still available?"

A smile spread to Mary Margaret's face. She nodded and took a step back to allow Emma to walk inside.

_To Be Continued…_

**How are ya'll liking the story? Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!**


	8. One Mess After Another

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Eight: One Mess After Another**

For a week, August had been staying in the shadows. He gave Emma space. Why? Because she stuck around.

He spotted her walking around town. Every morning for the past week, Emma had been having breakfast with Mary Margaret at the diner. She'd been walking around ,talking to people, getting to know everyone. More importantly, Emma moved in with Mary Margaret. She wasn't just camping out for a few days. She even unpacked her car and brought her few belongings to Mary Margaret's apartment.

August had a plan. It wasn't a terribly well thought out or a thoroughly detailed plan, but it was something. First, he would bail Emma out of jail. Check. Then he would convince Emma to come to Storybrooke with him. Check. Next, find Emma a place to live. Check. Now August had to make sure she would stay. She wanted and needed a job or she'd grow frustrated and leave. She of course needed money to survive. She wouldn't take any cash from him. August knew that for sure.

From his hotel room, August would look out the window every morning and watched as Emma went to the diner with Mary Margaret, just to be sure she wasn't bolting. This morning was no different. After Emma disappeared into Granny's with Mary Margaret, he left his room.

XOX

August went to the only place Emma hadn't tried. When he walked through the police station, he spotted the sheriff talking to three officers. Unbeknown to August, the sheriff was once the huntsman, and the officers were Regina's guards.

"Alright guys, I'll meet you at Granny's for lunch. Now go patrol those mean streets," Graham said through a grin.

As the men filed out, August walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can. I'm new in town."

"Right. I've seen you around," Graham agreed. "You came with that girl who tried to rob the convenience store."

"About that. Emma is having a tough time. She came here to start over. She's got a place to live, but needs a job. She's been looking all week and can't seem to find anything."

After a moment of thought, Graham said, "I guess I could use an office clerk… the mayor won't be happy about it. She made a policy. Felons can't work for the town."

"Maybe you could keep it quiet."

"Nothing gets past the mayor, unfortunately… but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," August said sincerely while turning to go.

"If you could let Emma know if she needs anything, the door is always open."

Trying to hide his curiosity, August gave a nod and left.

XOX

When Mary Margaret came home from school, she was surprised to find Emma in the kitchen with lot of pots and pans sitting on the stove, the oven on and the kitchen a mess.

"Hey," Mary Margaret greeted carefully

"Hi," Emma returned while working a large spoon around a big bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner… well, trying."

"You know how to cook?"

"Depends on your definition of cooking."

With an amused smile, Mary Margaret walked further into the room and put her bag down on the chair. "You know you don't have to make dinner, Emma."

"I don't do anything all day. I can't even find a damn job. Thought I could at least make dinner… although I'm starting to think it was a bad idea."

"No, no," Mary Margaret argued while taking off her coat. "You can do it. What are you making?"

"Baked chicken, baked macaroni and cheese and fresh baked bread."

"I'm seeing a theme going on here."

"Yeah, that was unintentional."

With a smile, Mary Margaret walked around to the kitchen to the stove. "Two pots of boiling water?"

"Don't you need hot water to cook things?"

"Okay, I have an idea. How 'bout I take over and you follow along."

"What, like a cooking lesson?"

"Exactly."

"I don't wanna learn how to cook," Emma complained through a frown. "I just wanna make dinner."

"You do realize you need one for the other."

Emma sighed in frustration while throwing the spoon to the bowl. "I suck at this. But I am good at ordering out. I'll grab a menu."

"No, hey, come on," Mary Margaret said while taking Emma's arm to stop her. "Let me teach you. I do this for a living. You'll learn. Just give yourself a chance."

"No, I can't learn," Emma said angrily, her sudden change of tone shocking Mary Margaret. "I'm not good at these things…. Don't know what the hell I was thinking."

It all happened so fast. One minute Emma was trying to cook and the next she was flying out the door. With a frown, Mary Margaret looked around the messy kitchen. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the room.

Was this Emma's life? One mess after another?

"I hope not," Mary Margaret said softly.

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you! **


	9. It's Offical

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Five: It's Offical  
**

Emma hated feeling sorry for herself. Throwing a pity party, it didn't accomplish anything. She learned very early on to find ways to work with what she was given… but sometimes she let her emotions get the best of her. Sometimes she grew frustrated and annoyed… cooking is such a simple task. Everyone learns how to do it during some point of their lives, but not Emma. There were never any parents or family around to teach her how.

"Life of an orphan," Emma murmured.

Sirens sounded. Emma looked up to find the sheriff's car coming down the street. His brows knit in curiosity as the car pulled to a stop in front of the bench she was sitting on.

"What's with the sirens?"

"Trying to get your attention," Graham said while climbing from his car.

"Well, you got it. I haven't done anything wrong. You can't be here to arrest me. Again."

"You're right. I'm not," Graham said while walking around the car and taking a seat on the bench. "I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job?" Emma questioned. "Doing what? Being your deputy?" She scoffed. "I think being knocked up takes me outta the running for that gig."

With a smile, Graham said, "I was thinking more along the lines of office clerk."

"Office clerk?"

Graham nodded. "You know, answer phones, keep up with paper work, make sure the place stays clean. That sorta thing."

"If the mayor says felons can't stay at Granny's, I think she'll have a big problem with one working at the sheriff's station."

With a shrug, Graham said, "It's my jurisdiction. I've got some money in the budget to spare. Don't worry about the mayor."

With raised brows, Emma said, "so this is a serious offer? You're giving me a job?"

Graham nodded.

Emma's stare narrowed. "But why? Just last week you were ready to arrest me. I shoplifted, remember?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Graham said with a smile.

Emma thought for a moment… she'd been staying with Mary Margaret; getting a job would just make her part of the town… she didn't know how she felt about that.

"There's dental," Graham tried to entice.

Emma sighed in relent. "When do I start?"

XOX

"It's fairly quiet most of the time," Graham explained as he led the way through the station. "Not too many calls come in. There's not too much paperwork. We only have a handful of officers, and they spend very little time here, so its stays pretty clean… guess that's why I haven't hired anyone before," he murmured thoughtfully.

A frown took Emma's face. "Then why am I here? You're gonna pay me to do nothing?"

"You'll have things to do… but maybe bring a book."

"Are naps are okay?" Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Like I said, you can start tomorrow," Graham explained while walking through the room, "but I thought I'd give you a tour today."

Emma nodded.

"Don't look so excited."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You know, it's just sounds… boring... but I guess its about all I can do right now," she said while frowning at her bloated stomach.

"It won't be so bad."

"So it'll be bad?"

"I'll make sure to stop by often. Bring you coffee and donuts. The cliché is unfortunately true, I'm afraid… wait, can you have coffee?"

"I haven't had any since I got pregnant. But that wasn't intentional."

Graham nodded. "Well, I'll bring you tea or hot coco," he offered with a smile.

Emma returned the gesture. "Bear claws are my favorite."

"Got it. Okay so this will be your office. If we have to book anyone, they'll stay in one of those cells," he explained while pointing to area. "Usually its just Leroy. He's a good guy, but he's a nasty drunk… let's see…. This will be your computer. There isn't much on it. Just the program we need for a filing. Basic internet. I'll show you how to use that tomorrow. Everything gets printed and stored in the cabinet. If there's a call for me and I'm not around, take a message, otherwise, I'll leave you a copy of the town laws if anyone has a question about that… as for clean up, pretty basic. Sweep up now and the. I don't want you lifting the trash, so I'll take care of that."

"Sounds easy enough."

Graham nodded in agreement. "What do you say we go for a celebratory meal? It's on me, of course," Graham offered with a smooth smile.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I should get back anyway."

"At least let me give you a ride home."

Emma didn't refuse. She had swollen ankles and a tired body. Despite the young hour, she wanted to crash.

"Great. So how's seven am?"

"For what?"

"To start tomorrow."

Emma gave a sour face, which put an amused grin on Graham's.

"Eight?"

"Better. A little."

"Eight thirty, but that's as late as I can go."

"Deal."

XOX

August had a list. He was keeping track of everyone he met and doing his best to match the people to their forgotten identities.

_Regina: evil queen_

_Mary Margaret: Snow_

_Ruby: Red_

_Inn/diner owner: Granny_

Those people, he was certain of their true selves, but there were a few more names he needed to find faces for. He had a hunch Dr. Hopper was Jiminy, but he wasn't completely sure. He needed to find David, Emma's father. More importantly, he needed to find Rumpelstiltskin. He was the most powerful being in their realm. August was banking on the man's memory being intact. Rumpel could help him get Emma to see the truth, to break the curse. The problem was that during the short time August spent in the enchanted forest, he never met Rumpelstiltskin. He never even saw what he looked like. All he knew was the man was a monster. A beast. Very powerful.

Having spent the early part of his day trying to find Emma a job, August now set out to find Rumpelstiltskin. The town, the people in it, they were oblivious. But the queen left clues. Their names, many could be linked to their identities. August wondered if their occupations would match as well. Seemed so, if August was correct in assuming Dr. Hopper was Jiminy Cricket. His true self, he was a conscious. That can be easily linked to a psychiatrist.

August was walking through town, trying to spot more familiar faces when he passed a shop. Mr. Gold, Pawn Broker and Antiques. August heard talk of a Mr. Gold who owned a number of properties in town. That would mean the man was in a position of power… could it be?

August crossed the street, jogging to the shop. He would find out.

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Please and thanks!**


	10. Think Twice

**Storybrooke**

**Chapter Ten: Think Twice**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emma groaned while blindly swatting at the nightstand. She peeled one eye open to see 7:00 a.m flashing on the alarm clock. Emma may be used to rising early. She was used to having to be ready at the drop of a hat. She lived on the streets for so long, never staying in one place, jetting somewhere else before her dishonest lifestyle could land her in trouble. Emma perfected being ready to move at a moment's notice… that didn't' mean she enjoyed waking up early.

Emma took her time moving her legs around to the side of the bed and planting her feet on the cold hardwood floor. Her stomach made a gurgling noise. She winced and put her hand to her belly. She looked down at her tummy with a frown.

"How you doing little… whatever you are."

Of course her unborn child didn't answer. But Emma smiled. Then she hurried to the bathroom.

XOX

After emptying her stomach, Emma brushed her teeth, trying to rid the post vomit taste from her mouth. Then she washed her face and changed into something decent: leggings, a tank top and a plaid shirt that was getting harder to button.

"Great," Emma grumbled. She needed to start wearing the new clothes she bought with August. But the thought of having to change made her feel tired. So instead she threw her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs while pulling at her tight shirt.

Mary Margaret was behind the stove, several pans with eggs, pancakes and hash browns covering the burners.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret sang.

Emma plopped down a barstool with a sour face. "How can you be so chipper so early?"

"It's a beautiful day," Mary Margaret reasoned with a shrug and a smile. "Feels like it's going to be a good day. Doesn't it feel it's going to be a good day?"

"Maybe for you. I've got hours of sitting around alone doing nothing in a boring office to look forward to. Got any books I can borrow? I need something to pass the time or ill pass out. Even a stack of , _anything_."

"I do have a few," Mary Margaret said thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! I have something perfect! Breakfast is ready!"

After flipping off the burners, Mary Margaret darted to her room and came out seconds later with a big brown book. Wearing a smile, she put it down on the counter.

"Once Upon A Time," Emma read with curiosity. "Fairytales?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "But not what you think. The Snow White in this book is not the damsel in distress you think you know."

Emma's forehead wrinkled in wonder.

"It's a good story… well, up until the end."

Emma gave her a look of question.

"I won't spoil it for you. But it's a good read, I promise. Makes you think twice about fairytales."

"Thanks," Emma said while taking the book. When her hands touched the cover, she felt an odd sensation run through her nerves. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Mary Margaret questioned her. "I don't know," Emma explained. "You ever get the feeling like you left home forgetting something important but you can't remember what the hell it is?"

"All the time."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. She looked down at the book, her fingers tracing along the letters. Then suddenly she snapped from the daze, shaking the confusion away.

"Oh well," Emma gave in.

"It happens," Mary Margaret said, brushing off Emma's worries. "Hope you're hungry! I made enough to feed an army."

"I got a kid growing in my stomach. I'm hungry all the damn time. Bring it on."

XOX

When Emma arrived at the station, Graham was leaning against the desk with something in his hand.

"Good morning," Graham greeted happily.

"Another one," Emma muttered.

"This is for you."

Emma put her things down on the desk, and then looked to what her new boss was holding. He held out a tag that read her name.

"Seriously?"

"You're part of the team now. This makes it official."

"But you said no one comes in here. Why do I need that?"

"Occasionally, someone does. And when they do, the first thing they'll see is your smiling face. This way, they'll know who you are."

"Or, I can just tell them."

"Come on. I'm not asking you to wear a uniform or anything. It's just a tag."

After a moment, Emma huffed in relent. "Fine," she gave in. She took the plate tag and clipped it to her shirt. Graham went to smile but suddenly the room shook. Emma fell back to the desk and Graham struggled to keep his balance. The rumbling stopped and Graham ran to the window to see fallen lamppost and a big hole in the middle of the street.

"What the hell? An earthquake in Maine?"

Graham looked to Emma. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Stay here. I'm gonna make sure everyone is alright."

Before Emma could answer, Graham was flying from the room. Emma wondered to the window. From what she could see, everyone looked okay. She turned around, her eyes drawn to the book on the desk, the book of fairytales that Mary Margaret gave her. Emma moved to the desk, her brows furrowed in wonder as she sat down and opened to the first page.

_TBC_

**Thoughts before you go? Hope enjoyed! P.S, if you're looking for some Charming fluff, check out my new story, ****_'Full Circle'_**** :D**


	11. The Truth & a Lie

**A/N: I wanted to have this posted on Sunday night, but better late than never, right? Sorry about the delay! Hope you enjoy!**

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Eleven: The Truth & a Lie**

Word quickly spread through town that the old mines had collapsed, leaving a big hole in the ground. When Emma arrived home that night, it was all Mary Margaret could talk about.

"No one knows what caused it."

"I'm sure they'll figure it out," Emma brushed off.

"You should see it. Everyone forgot about that old mine until today. It's bizarre, isn't it?"

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, how was your first day?"

"Strange."

"Something else happen?"

"No, but this book," Emma started while moving the day's reading material from the stool beside her to the counter. "You were right. Not the Snow White I saw in the movie."

"Told you."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Gold gave it to me… not sure when, but I think a few years ago."

"All the fairytales are tangled up on in each other. It's… different."

Mary Margaret nodded. "How far did you get?"

"Farther than I thought I would. Snow White and Prince Charming just threw the Evil Queen's ass behind bars."

"Wow," Mary Margaret said in awe.

"I'll probably finish tomorrow."

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. She was about to ask Emma what she wanted for dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Emma said while sliding from her stool. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see August standing on the other side.

"Hey. How was your first day?"

"How did you-"

"News spreads fast around here."

"Great," Emma mumbled. "So the mayor probably knows."

"Don't worry about her. Hungry? I thought you could use a celebratory dinner. You're welcome to join us, Mary Margaret."

Emma turned to her roommate who gave a shrug and a smile. She then looked to August and said, "Yeah, why not."

XOX

_When August walked into Mr. Gold's, he was surprised at all the merchandise. Some of the items were things he recognized: a few wands having once belonged to the fairies, along with some trinkets he'd seen in the castle. _

_August had to play it cool. He made it seem like he was just browsing. Mr. Gold knew instantly that he was new in town. The two eyed each other, both hiding the truth. Then August thought back to the prophecy. _

_"My friend Emma recommended this shop."_

_"Yes," Gold realized through a careful smile. "I believe I met an Emma just the other day. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Expecting a child."_

_"That would be her."_

_"Well, I hope she's made herself feel at home with Miss Blanchard. The apartment will make a suitable home for her baby."_

_August nodded in agreement. _

_"It is a bit of a shame though, for a girl so young to be having a baby."_

_"I like to believe that things happen for a reason."_

_"Indeed they do," Mr. Gold agreed. _

_"She may be eighteen, but she can handle it."_

_"Eighteen?" Gold questioned. "I guessed right then. When I met her, I thought her to be eighteen. It's nice to know I was correct."_

That's when August knew Gold was aware of the curse. But how to approach it? August wasn't sure yet. So he kept quiet and left. He needed to figure out his next move. He spent the previous night thinking about it. Telling Gold crossed his mind, but as a boy he was taught not to trust Rumpelstiltskin. Would it be better not to involve him? Rumpel was a dangerous man who did anything for power and magic. August thought it might be better if Gold didn't know who he really was.

XOX

When they walked into the diner, Mary Margaret said something about fairytales that jarred August from the past day.

"A what?" he questioned.

"A book of fairytales. I lent it to Emma."

"You have a book of fairytales?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"But how?" he demanded.

Mary Margaret looked confused at the desperation in his voice.

"I mean, where did you get it? I used to read those stories all the time as a kid."

"Oh, this one is different."

"You should read it," Emma echoed.

"Yeah, you can borrow it when she's done. I wish Mr. Gold had more. Then you could have your own copy."

August looked at Mary Margaret through wide eyes. "Gold gave you that?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret said while looking from August to Emma.

"The antique guy?" Emma asked. "What's the big deal?"

Now August knew what to do. Gold warned of the prophecy. If he gave the book to Mary Margaret, he did it because he knew the savior would see it.

Realizing the girls were starring at him, August shook his daze away. "I, uh, haven't eaten all day. Guess the fatigue is catching up with me."

Mary Margaret shrugged and looked to her menu. But Emma didn't buy it. She knew he was lying.

_TBC…_

**I'd love to hear what you think before you go! Hope you enjoyed! **


	12. About Those Guys

We're close to stumbling upon some big things here people! Hope you're all enjoying! Thanks for all the coninuted support!

P.S- I've got a few ideas on how I'm going to go about having the curse broken, but I'd love to hear what you guys think! Anyone have any ideas they really want to see? I'll try and incorporate them! Let me know!

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Twelve: About Those Guys**

Having spent four months caged in a prison cell, Emma liked to get out and stretch her legs whenever she could. Most nights she would go for a walk before bed. Tonight was one of those nights. A rain shower had just past when Emma was putting on a sweater.

"Another walk?" Mary Margaret asked from the table.

Emma nodded. "Wanna come?"

Mary Margaret frowned. "I should really finish grading these papers. I promised the kids I'd have their tests back by tomorrow."

"Like they really care about that. No offense, but kids aren't big fans of school. Seems like they'd rather be running around yelling and screaming for no good reason."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Not all of them."

"Well, still, I doubt they'll revolt if they don't get their grades back tomorrow… I'm gonna stop for ice cream," Emma said tauntingly, trying to entice her friend to come along.

Mary Margaret gave a hesitant look to the mess of papers on the tabletop. After a moment of thought she looked to Emma with a smile. "Sold."

Emma smiled further as Mary Margaret jumped from her chair.

XOX

After walking a few blocks, the girls made their way to the diner for some desert. They were seated at a table by the window when Emma spotted August coming from the back. When he noticed her, she quickly averted her eyes to the table.

"Well, look who it is."

Mary Margaret turned to the voice with a greeting smile. "Hi, August. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you?"

"I'm good."

August smiled further. He then looked to Emma. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said stiffly.

August furrowed his brows in confusion at her tone.

"Two small sundaes," Ruby announced while coming to the table with the order.

"Thanks, Ruby," Mary Margaret said.

"Anything for you?" Ruby asked with a long smile, her eyes on August.

"No, thanks. I'm heading out."

Ruby frowned in disappointment.

August gave a last look to Emma, hoping to see a smile, but she kept her focus on her ice cream. August sent a faint wave to Mary Margaret and left. When the bell above the door jingled, signaling his disappearance, Emma excused herself to use the bathroom. She hurried through the back, bypassing the restrooms and instead heading for the guest rooms. While pulling a bobby pin from her hair and an old store membership card from her wallet, Emma managed to break into Augusts' room.

She was positive he lied to her the other day. Emma wanted to know why he was so interested in the fairy tale book. Why fake a headache? Even better, why did he even bring her to this town? Emma had no idea who the man was. But she was determined to find out.

After ten minutes of searching through the dressers and cabinets, Emma came up empty. Then she went over to the desk and rustled through some blank pieces of paper to find something that made her eyes widen in shock.

XOX

"It's weird, right? I mean it's crazy."

While walking through the darkened town, Mary Margaret's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she read the list again.

_Mr. Gold… Rumpelstiltskin_

_Regina…Evil Queen_

_Dr. Hopper… Jiminy Cricket_

_Marco… Geppaddo_

_Inn/Dinner Owner… Granny_

_Ruby… Red Riding Hood_

_Mary Margaret… Snow White_

_*Emma… Savior*_

"Sounds like the book," Mary Margaret murmured, her thoughts on the baby in the story, the infant who the Prince and Snow White sent through a wardrobe to save them all.

"He thinks everyone here is a fairytale character. He thinks I'm some ridiculous savior. He's delusional."

"Guess he's read the book before…he thinks I'm Snow White."

"He thinks you're my mother. Impossible. Not to mention completely crazy."

"You'd think I'd remember having a kid."

"Yeah, you'd think."

Mary Margaret looked to Emma as they walked. "You do kind of have my chin. And my eyes."

Emma rolled her eyes.

Mary Margaret grinned.

"So, what, he thinks that book is real? That you were all cursed here from the enchanted forest by the evil queen, aka, the bitchy mayor."

"Seems so."

"Time has been frozen. No one ages. No one can remember who they really are… is that what he really thinks? Can people be that insane?"

"You know, that clock tower was still until you got here."

"Please, not you too."

Mary Margaret smiled.

"Who the hell is he?"

"How did you meet him?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"He bailed me out of jail."

"You didn't know him before that?"

Emma shook her head.

"But he brought you here?"

Emma nodded.

"Don't' take this the wrong way, but why would you get into a car with a man you've never met before?"

"I know. Stupid."

"He could have hurt you."

"I didn't have anything… I don't know… he paid a lot to get me out. Apparently he knew Neal."

"Your ex?"

Emma nodded. "If I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't have gone with him. I thought if I could avoid having my kid in the backseat of the car, that might be nice."

"I understand."

Silence fell as they continued walking. They were approaching the mayor's house when Emma saw Graham's car parked out front. The headlights flashed. She looked back to the house to find someone leaving.

"What's he doing here so late?"

"Shacking up with the mayor," Emma murmured as Graham was buttoning up his shirt while walking down the path. "Guess we know how he got the job."

Graham finished the last button and looked up to find Mary Margaret and Emma standing at the end of the walkway, starring at him.

"What are you two doing out so late?" he asked through wide eyes.

"Same question to you," Emma fired back.

"Oh, uh, I… I just-"

"Needed something from the mayor?"

Graham sighed. "It's not how it looks."

"Hey, what and who you do is your business," Emma said while throwing her hands up in relent. "No need for the secrecy. We're all adults here. And you're right. It is late. We should be going."

Emma took off down the sidewalk. Mary Margaret gave a look of apology to the sheriff as she hurried after her roommate.

XOX

The next morning at breakfast, Emma was pouring a bowl of cereal when Mary Margaret said, "are we gonna talk about last night?"

"What?"

"It bothered you."

"What did?"

"Running into Graham."

"Why would that bother me?"

"Because he's sleeping with Regina."

"So?"

"Not going to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it. I have to go into school early anyway. I'm taking my class on a field trip."

"Any place good?"

"The hospital."

Emma frowned.

"We go once every few months. I think its good for them to help out. They make cards and posters and talk to the patients. It's sweet."

Emma nodded while taking a spoonful of fruit loops.

"There's this coma patient. The hospital doesn't even know his name. No one's ever called to ask about him. It breaks my heart seeing him.

"How long has he been there?"

"As long as I can remember."

"He's been the same? For years?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

"Maybe its time to pull the plug."

Mary Margaret frowned. "I don't think so. I don't want to give up on him. I was actually thinking of reading to him today. I hear coma patients can hear everything going on around them. Maybe it will give him some comfort, you know?"

"Worth a shot."

"Mind if I take the book?"

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. I finished it a few days ago."

Mary Margaret smiled in thanks. "I'll see you tonight."

"Good luck with the mystery guy."

_TBC…_

**Thoughts before you go? Any questions? Story prompt ideas? Feel free to send 'em! Thanks for reading!**


	13. The Thought Counts

****I'm gettin' back in the grove of updating. Hope to be rolling out new chapters pretty frequently. Sorry for the delay with this one! Hope you enjoy!

**Storybrooke, Maine**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Thought Counts**

As Mary Margaret pulled up a chair next to John Doe's bedside, she frowned at the man. She looked to the book in her lap and her brows furrowed in thought. The mystery man lie completely still, his eyes closed, his breathing even. He'd been that way for as long as she could remember. What good would reading to him do? If doctors couldn't wake him, a book certainly wouldn't help. Its like part of him was gone. While Mary Margaret's brain told her that reading wouldn't make a difference, her heart argued otherwise. She felt like he needed to hear her voice. She didn't know why. She couldn't explain it even to herself. Coming to the hospital countless times, she'd always been drawn to him, but this feeling to talk with him and connect with him, that was new.

Mary Margaret took a breath of air while looking to the man. "I, uh… well, I'm not quite sure why I'm doing this… maybe you can hear me. I hope so… I thought you might like to hear a story."

It took a moment for Mary Margaret to snap from her daze and look away from his kind features. She cleared her throat and opened to one of her favorite stories.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl who was the fairest in all the land…"

xoxo

The day slowly crawled its way on by. Emma looked to the clock for the thousandth time to find it was three twenty seven. Thirty more minutes until freedom. Emma sighed. She stood up to relieve her bladder, yet again, when a hysterical Mary Margaret came barreling through the room.

"He grabbed my hand!"

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"The coma patient! I was reading to him and he grabbed my hand!"

Emma's eyes widened in realization. "He's awake?"

"No, but, Emma, he grabbed my hand!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"That the machine showed there was no change. That I must have imagined it. But I'm not crazy! I know what I saw! I know what I felt! He touched me!"

"Hey, Mary Margaret," Graham said with a smile while coming into the room. "How's it going?"

"He grabbed my hand!"

Graham looked to Emma for further explanation but all she said was, "we have to get to the hospital."

Xoxo

When the trio arrived at the hospital, Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion when saw a dark haired woman talking to a doctor behind a closed door.

"Is that his doctor?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Dr. Whale."

"And that's-"

"Mayor Mills."

Emma watched the conversation carry on until a moment later, both Whale and Regina left the room. Regina spotted the group and changed course to approach them.

"Sheriff Graham, it's nice to see you," Regina greeted with a smile. "Mrs. Blanchard."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest when the Mayor's eyes focused on her.

"I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Regina Mills, mayor of this town."

Emma gave a weary look at the woman's outstretched hand.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Like wise," Emma said stiffly.

Regina tossed a glance of warning to Graham, but quickly she slapped a smile back to her face and looked to Emma.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long to meet. I'm afraid there's no welcome wagon. We aren't accustomed to strangers."

"Yeah, well, guess I'm not a stranger anymore, so don't need the wagon."

"That's right. You're living with Miss Blanchard."

"Yup."

"And working at the Sheriff's station. With Graham."

When Regina put her eyes to the man in question, he said, "Please just let it be, Regina."

The mayor arched her eyebrows. "How 'bout a compromise? She can work with you. On a trial basis."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma snapped.

"It means that you are a felon, Miss Swan. County law clearly states that anyone with a criminal record is prohibited from working for the town. Graham is well aware of that. He should have known better than to go behind my back and hire you."

"Regina, everything is fine. She isn't causing any trouble," Graham said.

"For now," Regina agreed through a tight smile. "But I'll be keeping an eye out. If I feel she isn't suited for the job, we'll find you a qualified assistant."

Graham sighed as Emma fought from opening her mouth and giving the woman a piece of her mind.

"Oh, and Miss Blanchard, I spoke to Dr. Whale about what you thought you witnessed. Perhaps you fell asleep for a moment and didn't realize. In any case, we decided its best that John Doe doesn't receive any more visitors."

"What? But, why?" Mary Margaret questioned. "Why should he be here alone if he doesn't have to be?"

"It's for the best," Regina said without care. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going. Oh, and Graham, if you wouldn't mind stopping by later, my alarm system is on the fritz again."

Graham gave a brief nod.

"Ew," Emma muttered under her breath.

After a last smile for Graham, Regina went on her way.

Xoxo

"Her alarm system is on the fritz, my ass," Emma grumbled in complaint. "You and I both know what she's asking for."

"She must think I'm crazy, but I'm not," Mary Margaret denied angrily as they left the hospital.

"What could he possibly see in her? Everyone talks about her like she's an evil witch. How the hell did she even get elected anyway?"

"She… well, she inspires quite a bit of fear. And she's using that fear to misuse her power to forbid me from seeing that poor man. I don't understand it!" Mary Margaret cried in frustration.

"Emma! Mary Margaret!"

The women turned at the voice to find August approaching. Emma tensed. She crossed her arms over her chest as she held a tentative smile.

August quickly caught up to the pair. His brows furrowed in confusion when even Mary Margaret wouldn't look at him.

"Now you're both giving me the cold shoulder?" August questioned.

Emma sighed. "Maybe I'll warn up a bit if you start telling me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" August asked with a frown.

"I don't know anything about you. I don't know who you really are or where you come from. I don't know why you brought me here. And I don't know why you would make up that crazy list."

"What list?"

"The one that showed me that you're completely delusional. I' want an explanation, but I have a feeling all I'm gonna hear from you is another lie."

"Hey, I am many things, but a liar is not one of them," August fired back.

"Then explain to me why a grown adult thinks that fairy tales are real. Is that why you brought me here?" Emma demanded. "Because your crazy mind thinks that I'm some ridiculous savior. That this town is cursed and Mary Margaret is my mother. Really? You can't be serious. You have to know how insane that is. Please, just… tell me that this is some weird, messed up joke."

August looked between the two women with his face like that of a deer caught in headlines. He wanted to tell them the truth. Both of them. Mary Margaret could help Emma. But she was already furious. She was looking at him like she was crazy. Arguing the truth would only make things worse.

"That list you're talking about… I do a lot of things in my sleep that I don't remember doing… of course I don't believe that fairytales are real."

"Fine," Emma gave in. "We have to go," she said while taking off down the street.

Mary Margaret didn't let her eyes stray to August as she followed after Emma.

Xoxo

The girls walked home in silence. When they reached the apartment, Mary Margaret looked at Emma with a frown and said, "do you believe him?"

"Nope. And you shouldn't either."

"People have been known to do all sorts of things during their sleep," Mary Margaret reasoned. "He did read some of the book with us. He could have had a dream about it and wound up sleep walking and made the list. It's plausible."

"He was lying," Emma pressed. "I may not be good at very many things, but I can tell when someone is lying."

"Okay," Mary Margaret gave in while going to the fridge for a bottle of water. "Where does that leave things?"

"I'm gonna find out the truth. What better way to do that than to make it seem like I bought every word he said."

Mary Margaret watched as Emma reached for the phone.

"Hi," Emma said. "August Booth is staying in one of your rooms. I'm, a friend of his. Can you take a message for me?... Can you tell him that Emma wants to meet up for dinner later? He can call me back at this number…"

When Emma hung up, Mary Margaret said, "so, what's your plan exactly?"

"I'm gonna talk to him. Be nice. Pretend everything is okay. Get the truth, and then… I don't know… maybe it doesn't matter. Might not be here much longer."

Mary Margaret's face fell. "You want to leave Storybrooke?"

"What choice do I have? Something bizarre is going on and I just… I don't want to be apart of it. I've got too much to worry about. Like trying to find parents for my kid."

"Oh, you haven't mentioned that in a while. I guess I thought you changed your mind."

"There's no changing my mind. My parents literally tossed me away. I was found on the side of the road. I didn't have a mother. I don't' know how to be one. But I can find someone who does," Emma said while heading for the stairs. "I'm gonna crash for a while."

"Okay," Mary Margaret agreed, her voice soft. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thanks," Emma murmured before disappearing to the loft.

Mary Margaret couldn't rid her frown. She didn't like the thought of Emma leaving. The two had become friends in the short time they've known each other and Mary Margaret didn't want to see her friend go. Before Emma arrived, Mary Margaret's world was mundane. No close friends. Same routine, everyday. But then Emma came along and changed things. Quickly, Emma had become more than a roommate. She was someone Mary Margaret cared about. The idea of losing Emma, it scared her. Having to imagine saying goodbye, it felt wrong.

_TBC…_

**I'd love to hear your thoughts before you go! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
